new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
031
10:12:12 PM Rycroft: So! When last we met, you guys had stopped after an eventful night. There were zombies and hardboiled exorcists. 10:14:49 PM Josie: Josie went home with Theo and went to sleep! They were planning on working on a gadget the next morning. 10:14:56 PM Rycroft: And vampires all over the damn place. 10:15:53 PM Josie: Josie there are no vampires in her apartment. None. 10:17:12 PM Ella: Ella just goes home and sleeps. All this craziness is tiring. 10:17:34 PM Rycroft: Exausting, really! 10:20:21 PM Rafe: Rafe , feeling the weight of anticipation feels obliged to say that he also, predictably, went to sleep at some point during the night. 10:22:19 PM Josie: ((How many vampires did HE sleep with? >.> )) 10:22:24 PM Rycroft: How late do you all sleep? 10:23:00 PM Josie: Josie gets up early to help Theo do the thing. 10:24:05 PM Rafe: Rafe will be up around 10 or earlier if someone comes-a-knocking. 10:25:07 PM Rycroft: Huh. No one is gonna believe you as a hollywood star if you don't roll out of bed at one! 10:26:28 PM Ella: Ella gets up around nine. 10:27:03 PM Rafe: ((He sleeps less- has to be awake before whoever he's with wakes up and finds someone else's face laying in bed with them! lol)) 10:27:39 PM Rycroft: True! And awkward. We'll say you all meet up at around 11. 10:28:28 PM Josie: Josie has changed into a nice suit, with a skirt this time. 10:29:18 PM Josie: Theo's been feeding me coffee. 10:30:02 PM Josie: I thought I ought to warn you. 10:30:14 PM Rafe: Cream only, I'm sure. You're sweet enough to not need the sugar. 10:30:58 PM Josie: You and your sweet-talking. 10:31:01 PM Josie: Josie smiles, though. 10:31:47 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "I figure I gave your new relationship enough time to ensure it's still seen as harmless fun. Hopefully." 10:32:14 PM Rafe: Though you'll never know how many times I had to bite my tongue over the last couple of days. 10:32:50 PM Josie: And here I thought an assortment of other attractive people would be biting your tongue for you. 10:34:33 PM Rafe: Now that sounds like fun. Be just the thing to make LA start feeling like home. 10:35:24 PM Josie: I'm sure we could find a pretty vampire girl or three. 10:36:03 PM Rafe: Ah. Well, they don't *have* to be vampires. I'm still not sure where I stand with that, to be frank. 10:36:44 PM Josie: Vampires? Oh, I'm sure you'd be delicious. 10:37:05 PM Rycroft: The radio music cuts out, giving way to a nasally newsreader! "We interrupt our regular programming to give you an update on the murders that plagued our city last night! Five dead at the morgue, and an additional three more victims over the course of the night! Police are still searching for the monstrous criminal guilty of the carnage! As of right now, though, no new victims have been discovered." 10:37:26 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 10:37:39 PM Josie: Three more. Maybe we shouldn't have slept after all. 10:37:58 PM | Edited 10:40:42 PM Josie: Anyway, Theo doesn't mind. 10:38:11 PM Rycroft: Well, the vampire in the warehouse told you about it. 10:38:19 PM Rycroft: That three more bodies had been found. 10:39:19 PM Rafe: Theo doesn't mind... eight bodies? That I'd be delicious? 10:39:25 PM Rycroft: Theo's at work, I believe. 10:40:51 PM Josie: Our incessant flirting, or banter, or whatever it is. 10:41:35 PM Rafe: Oh, well that's good. I'm not sure Rafe can actually turn it off anymore. 10:42:28 PM Rycroft: Currently, you guys are in the common area between your apartments -- there's a phone, a nice sitting area, a radio,a kitchenette. You guys are the only occupants of this building, after all. 10:42:36 PM Josie: Good. I think it's fun. 10:44:04 PM Rycroft: The phone rings! 10:44:10 PM Josie: Josie picks it up. 10:44:11 PM Josie: Hello? 10:45:42 PM Rycroft: "Hello, Dr. Black? This is Mr. Benedict. 10:46:27 PM Josie: Any news? 10:48:26 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Yes, none of it good. Crispin is still MIA. We have apprehended the girl and have her imprisoned. She's feral, but we're hoping we can change that. 10:49:53 PM Josie: Will it help if we catch him? 10:50:07 PM Rafe: That's a little good. 10:51:03 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Do you have the means to? We're currently dealing with another issue -- a vampire family we don't have much contact with have decided to move into LA. We turned them up when we were searching. 10:52:01 PM Josie: We're going to try, yes. 10:52:11 PM Rafe: Sure seem to be a lot of vampires in the area now. 10:52:14 PM Josie: ... I hope they're cuddly. 10:52:27 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 10:56:12 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Not terribly. They call themselves the Reveniens. Not sure if they're a new bloodline taking the name of an old family, or that actual old family. 10:56:34 PM Rycroft: Benedict: But they already killed three of my guys. 10:56:42 PM Rafe: ...not cuddly. 10:57:10 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Could have been a misunderstanding. They wanna talk, apparently. 10:57:22 PM Josie: ... if this is going to be a war I'd consider contacting the Council for support. 10:57:36 PM Josie: I'm not sure they'd give it to you, but you're cooperating with us and you're a known quantity. 10:57:38 PM Rafe: If this were an action film, it'd be an ambush. 10:58:06 PM Rycroft: Benedict: It had occurred to me, yes. 10:59:50 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Anyway. What will you do if you find Crispin? 11:00:15 PM Josie: I'd planned to turn him over to you. 11:00:29 PM Josie: I don't think the Council particularly cares as long as the killings stop. 11:02:03 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Do you believe you can apparehend him? 11:03:33 PM Josie: I'm hoping to. 11:06:54 PM Rycroft: Benedict: Good hunting,t hen. 11:07:41 PM Josie: ... be careful. 11:07:44 PM Josie: Josie hangs up. 11:08:02 PM Rafe: So... what do you think? 11:09:29 PM Josie: I think we'd better get going. 11:09:50 PM Josie: Josie picks up a weird-looking object from the table; it looks like a compass with some extra pieces hanging off the sides. 11:12:54 PM Rycroft: It points south! 11:14:37 PM Josie: Right. Let's get moving. 11:14:41 PM Rafe: After you! 11:14:55 PM Josie: Josie heads out! 11:15:05 PM Rycroft: To the Buffy mobile! 11:15:17 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 11:15:42 PM Ella: Ella also follows! 11:16:16 PM Josie: Josie starts heading south and hands the widget to Ella. 11:16:19 PM Josie: Tell me where to go. 11:16:42 PM Ella: Okay. 11:17:27 PM Ella: Ella watches the thing. 11:18:12 PM Josie: I think we did a nice job on it. 11:18:17 PM Josie: The compass was his idea. 11:18:40 PM Rycroft: You drive south! After you drive a ways, the needle starts moving, so you have to start trying to triangulate where exactly it's pointing -- which requires many sharp turns down alleys and streets. 11:18:55 PM Rafe: What's it pointing to? 11:19:24 PM Josie: The gadget Crispin made to give everyone but him the curses. 11:20:00 PM Rafe: Huh. How'd you do that without ever having contact with it? 11:20:49 PM Josie: Sympathetic magic. 11:21:00 PM Josie: We had the plans for it and some of the leftover bits he didn't use. 11:21:22 PM Rafe: Oh, right. I forgot about the plans. 11:22:32 PM Rycroft: The compass seems to be pointing toward a very posh high-rose hotel in downtown Hollywood. 11:23:18 PM Josie: Josie parks the car and gets out, heading into the hotel! 11:23:30 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 11:23:52 PM Ella: Ella trundles along behind. 11:24:36 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella: Keep telling us where to go. 11:24:56 PM Ella: ~Sure. 11:25:03 PM Rycroft: Roll! Everyone. 11:25:23 PM Josie: ((7!)) 11:25:46 PM Ella: (( 5 )) 11:26:34 PM Rafe: ((10, sorry, my tablet's dead, I moved the app on my phone, and I picked the wrong web link! lol)) 11:29:23 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 11:29:39 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Rafe and Ella: Something feels wrong here. 11:30:04 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 11:30:25 PM Ella: Ella shrugs 11:34:31 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 11:34:44 PM Josie: Josie thinks at both Rafe and Ella: They're all under mindmagic. Everyone here. 11:34:56 PM Ella: ~welp. 11:35:16 PM Josie: Josie adds: Just to pay no attention to anything strange. Even so... on this scale it's crazy to think this wouldn't be noticed. 11:35:20 PM Rafe: ~The guy at the desk's been looking at us. Can't tell why. 11:36:36 PM Josie: Josie also adds: I'm not going to be able to use mind magic on Crispin if he's this powerful. We're going to have to rely on that gadget we were given, the crucifix, and Ella's shadows. You should give the gadget to Rafe, probably. 11:37:04 PM Josie: Josie thinks: That one's been magicked the most. Let's keep on with the compass. 11:38:05 PM Rycroft: You notice that as you go back to the compass, the clerk picks up a phone and starts speaking into it! 11:38:32 PM Rafe: Think we're about to find him, whether we want to or not. 11:38:41 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:38:42 PM Josie: Good. 11:41:04 PM Rycroft: The compass leads you upstairs! 11:41:16 PM Josie: Let's hurry in case he's running. 11:41:30 PM Josie: Elevator or stairs? 11:41:45 PM Rafe: Both? 11:42:02 PM Josie: Split up? ... I'm not sure that's a good idea. 11:42:44 PM Rafe: Then pick one. Quickly. 11:42:53 PM Josie: Elevator. 11:43:09 PM Josie: This building must have fifteen or twenty floors. 11:43:14 PM Josie: Josie heads for the elevator. 11:43:19 PM Rafe: How do we know which floor? 11:43:29 PM Josie: Ella has the compass, we use that. 11:44:03 PM Rycroft: This is the 30s, and this is a very nice hotel -- there's a guy operating the Elevator. 11:44:35 PM Josie: Top floor, please. 11:44:51 PM Rycroft: Elevator guy: Right away, miss! 11:47:03 PM Rycroft: The compass indicates the top floor, of course. 11:47:20 PM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella and Rafe: Lots of nonhuman minds up there. I wonder if he's with other vampires. 11:47:35 PM Rafe: ~We sure this is a good idea? 11:47:53 PM Ella: ~Nope. 11:48:01 PM Josie: Josie thinks: of course it's not, but we can't blow up the building and he has to be stopped. 11:48:59 PM Rycroft: Elevator guy: 20th floor! 11:49:18 PM Josie: Josie steps out. 11:49:33 PM Rafe: Rafe follows. 11:49:54 PM Ella: Ella takes up the rear. 11:52:03 PM Rycroft: Okay! This floor is mostly suites, and a small ballroom for various functions. 11:52:28 PM Josie: Josie looks to Ella to tell her where to go! 11:52:48 PM Ella: Ella checks the compass. 11:53:18 PM Rycroft: You find the suite in question. 11:54:10 PM Josie: Josie puts a hand in her pocket and knocks on the door with her other hand. 11:54:59 PM Rafe: Rafe stands beside her with a stoic look. 11:57:04 PM Rycroft: A man answers! He is tall, dark, and handsome. "Ahh. The Council representatives, just in time. Come in, please. I am Lucius Revenien." he speaks with a slight french accent. 11:57:35 PM Josie: Or you could send Crispin Fortunada out. 11:59:06 PM Rycroft: Lucius: To what end? What will you do with him? Bring him to the Benedicts? He very much does not want to go to them, and I suspect you would have a hard time convincing him. 11:59:35 PM Josie: Well, if you want to kill him instead, I won't split any hairs. AM | Edited 12:00:14 AM Rafe: The Fortunadas are part of the Council. *They* should have jurisdiction in this matter. AM | Edited 12:02:06 AM Josie: It does seem to be rather a family affair. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Ahh, but the Council does not have jurisdiction here, do they? None of you are Fortunadas, if I am correct. Please, do come in. The sun is out and we are no real threat to you. Even if we wanted to cause you harm, and we don't. AM Josie: Don't you really? AM Rafe: What's this about killing some of Benedict's people? What's your beef with them if it isn't with us as well? AM Rycroft: Lucius: I didn't think that the Benedicts were part of the Council? AM Rafe: Didn't say they were. I just want to know why your people are killing them and why we should trust you. AM Rycroft: Lucius: A misunderstanding, I believe. The Benedicts are fairly used to having the run of LA. When they ran into some of my peole, things got a bit heated. They killed five of our people, did they mention that? AM Josie: No, but they really didn't have to. AM Josie: Josie steps in. AM Josie: Now, do tell us why you're protecting him. I'm quite eager to hear all about that. AM Rycroft: There are three others in the room, another man and two women. AM Rafe: Rafe steps in after her. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Because he has actually made great strides toward a cure. AM Ella: Ella follows the others. AM Josie: So take his research and get on with it. AM Rafe: A cure or tranference? AM Rycroft: Lucius: It's not a cure yet, obviously. But he's gotten a lot closer than anyone else I know of. AM Rycroft: Lucius: What research? The research that's locked up in his half-mad mind? AM Josie: Yes, it would be quite impossible for anyone at all to reach his mind. AM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Are you a telepath? AM Josie: Are you a vampire? AM Josie: I'm shocked, I tell you, shocked. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Interesting. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Perhaps you don't know this, but vampires are not telepaths. In fact, telepathy is a rare gift. AM Josie: Except of course that every yeti on the planet has it, so it isn't. AM Josie: At all. AM Rycroft: Lucius: How have I offended you, I wonder? Why do you dislike me so much? I have been very civil, I believe. AM Ella: Ella shrugs. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Is it the color of my skin? AM Josie: I don't dislike you, it's just that you're being rather an obstacle right now. AM Josie: Josie stares at him. "*No.*" AM Rycroft: Lucius: Mmm. Well. AM Josie: What are you planning to do with him, if I may ask? AM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow towards her as if a warning not to get too personal or angry AM Josie: Allow him to continue experimenting on humans? AM Rycroft: Lucius: Extract what he's learned, then we'll likely turn him over to the Benedicts. AM Rafe: You just said that's what he doesn't want. So he's just something to be used by you and discarded. AM Josie: Rather cruel, but he did the same to quite a lot of other people. AM Rafe: But *he* is quite likely crazy. We are not. We should be better than that. AM Rycroft: Lucius: So, we should turn him over to you for full rehabilitation? AM Josie: I was going to turn him back over to the Benedicts, personally. If he's actually ill, though... AM | Edited 12:28:07 AM Rafe: Why wouldn't we determine what the Fortunadas want to do with their own wayward son? AM Josie: ... is he actually here, Mr. Revenien? AM Rycroft: Lucius: He's in the bathroom. Confined with wards. AM Josie: I could check, if you want. AM Rycroft: Lucius: Check what? AM Josie: His mind. To see if he's really mentally ill or alternately, mentally ill and a terrible person who doesn't give a damn about anybody else. AM Josie: ... I could try to pull out any potential information about a cure, but I'm not that experienced with vampires, who are rather strongminded, and if it's very disorderly I'm not terribly accustomed to that either. Probably you'd be better off with a yeti. AM Rycroft: The other male vampire speaks up. "That was the plan. To hold onto him long enough to hire a yeti." AM Josie: I'd like to see him at least, if you don't mind. Proof of good faith. AM Rycroft: The four vampires look at each other! AM Josie: I'll stay here and you can open the door. AM Rycroft: They seem to reach a consensus. One of the women speak up. "All right." AM Josie: Josie waits. AM Rycroft: She stands up and leads Josie to the bathroom! AM Rycroft: Also, roll. AM Josie: ((1. Ahahahaa oh dear.)) AM Rafe: Rafe goes with her, if she's moving. Playing the role of bodyguard today! AM Rycroft: Do you move as a cluster? AM Josie: Josie had actually intended to stay fairly far away from the door as a sign of good faith and noninterference, but. AM Rafe: ((Guess that's up to Ella, but Rafe figures Josie's the one in the most immediate physical danger right now, so she's the one he's closest to.)) AM Rycroft: Well, you find a guy unconscious in the bathtub! The tub itself is surrounded by sigils drawn in red.... paint? Hopefully? AM Rycroft: The other male vampire walks up to Ella, holding out a hand to her in a friendly manner! AM Josie: Josie eyes him. AM Ella: Ella returns the friendly gesture. "Hey. Haven't seen you in awhile." AM Rafe: ...you know him? AM Rycroft: Vampire: Indeed. You seem like you're doing well for yourself. AM Josie: Oh, that's who it was who tried to get you to join them. AM Rycroft: Vampire: I made an offer, she took another offer. no hard feelings. AM Josie: Well. I don't know, Rafe. What do you think? Should we leave Mr. Fortunada with them? AM Josie: It doesn't appear that they're going to let him out to terrorize the populace, and that's all that really matters to me. AM Josie: Though it would be kinder if they gave him back to his own family afterward. AM Rafe: Why're you asking me? I'm about the least involved person in this whole mess. AM Josie: That's why. AM Rafe: ...I just think he'd be better off with his own family. I don't know about the rest of it. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: Josie returns to the first vampire. "Would you consider giving him back to the Fortunadas after you pull the information out of his mind?" AM Rycroft: Lucius: Perhaps. We thought to give him to the Benedicts, then they would do what they would with him, which would probably be to turn him over to the Fortunadas. Benedicts are the dominant family here, after all. Other than a few here and there, most of the Fortunadas are very removed from this whole situation, except by virtue of bloodline. AM Rycroft: Lucius: We simply wanted the information first. AM Josie: Mm. I would suggest looking elsewhere for a cure, personally. AM Rafe: Why do I get the feeling this is going to be the cause of some family on family mob war? AM Rycroft: Lucius: We have been. Every family has been. For centuries. AM Josie: Yes, but there are people whose inventions work without requiring human sacrifice. AM Josie: Josie points to Ella's compass! AM Rafe: Or ghost engines. AM Rafe: Rafe makes a face. AM Rycroft: Christoff (The other vampire who Ella knows) : It wouldn't be a good cure if it didn't cure anything. But imagine if we could transfer it to something besides another human. A wickerman, or some other sympathetic magical recipient. Something that wouldn't necessitate another person suffer in the original curse receiver's place. AM Josie: Honestly? I don't feel like that's possible. Properly speaking I'm a folklorist and very new to magic, but one thing I do know is that everything in magic has a cost. Somebody's going to have to pay it. AM Josie: But I'm sure you realize that as well. AM Josie: In any case, I think we'll leave Mr. Fortunada to you. Try and be as kind to him as you can; he's not... thinking properly right now. Maybe give him some pillows if you're just going to leave him in the tub like that. AM Rycroft: Lucius: I'm glad we could be reasonable about this. AM Josie: Quite. I'm sorry I was brusque earlier; you're very good-looking and I find it unpleasant. Good luck with your inquiries. AM Rycroft: He nods. AM Rafe: Rafe furrows his brow slightly. AM Josie: Don't worry, Rafe, I find you perfectly hideous. AM Josie: Josie heads out. AM Rycroft: You all leave! AM Rafe: Rafe is confused. lol AM Josie: Well. I suppose we should report back to Howard. And Mr. Benedict as well. AM Rafe: Hope you made the right call. AM Josie: The three of us couldn't go to battle with them, I don't think, so we didn't have much choice.